Adjustable examining or treatment tables for physical therapy, chiropractic work, and the like are well known in the art. Generally these tables include an elongated table frame upon which are positioned cushioned sections which may slide along the frame to accommodate different sized persons. They also generally include a foot rest at one end of the frame. The frame itself is arranged to be adjusted in height as by an appropriate hydraulic system to raise the entire frame in a vertical direction.
In addition to the foregoing, the tables are generally capable of being tilted towards an upright position and towards this end, the foot rest is utilized as a support for the patient's feet when the table is moved towards this vertical position.
In order to provide for the above-described basic adjustments of raising and lowering the table and tilting the table, there has always been required at least two and usually more hydraulic cylinder and piston arrangements appropriately positioned to effect the desired movements. As a consequence, the tables are not only expensive to manufacture, but because of the large number of parts involved can become expensive to maintain. Moreover, multiple controls are provided when several hydraulic cylinders are used and should the wrong controls be operated; for example, the tilt control when it is intended to merely raise the patient while still horizontal, the patient may be tumbled from the bed and injured.